


Until We Close Our Eyes For Good

by SimplexityJane



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: 2:03 Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexityJane/pseuds/SimplexityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Division didn't know the whole story. Sure, they knew he got the code so their team could get in, but they didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Close Our Eyes For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of pedophilia and sex slavery. It's not explicit, not even as explicit as it was in the show, but it's there.

She didn’t know men like him before. Yes, maybe she saw the lingering looks that stopped whenever Papa was in the room, heard whispers about how beautiful she would be. She was meant to be _proud_ of that, Mama said, that she was going to be a beautiful woman.

Papa kissed her on the cheek and said she would be beautiful when she was _older_ , when she would date – at least thirty, he said. Probably older, so his heart wouldn’t stop.

She barely remembered him, she told herself, after so many men touched her in so many worse ways. After she was Sasha. After she joined Division.

It was a lie. She didn’t know that he was working for _him_. It didn’t matter. _Anton Kochenko_ , he imagined her as Lolita (she has read one Russian book, and it made her throw up). He took away something she didn’t know she had, just touching her cheek.

She thinks, _I should have told Papa._ That he touched her cheek like Papa touched Mama’s, that he asked for the code but was trying to hurt her. It would not have been a lie. Papa loved her enough to run to _her_ room when the house began to burn; he would have believed her over him, especially when she cried for an hour after he touched her face.

He _watched her_. Alex wants to tear him apart, starting with his cock. She wants to kill him slowly. She wants to see his entrails scattered across the ground, wants to see him _burn_.

He didn’t make her, he didn’t break her, but he stole everything from her. And she wants to steal it back.

But she can’t.

_Emotional distance_ , Sean said. _Abort_ , Amanda said.

_I will bring this to Papa_ , Anton said, and Alex can’t do anything about that now.

_1-0-0-3_ , she said, because she loved her father but she was afraid of him. She wanted just one thing, and _he_ used it to tear her world apart.

_Fuck you_ , she doesn’t say, because Amanda thinks she’s her boss.

She can blow a fucking hole in Kochenko now, after everything.There's even someone else to blame.

So she does.

(No, she doesn’t feel any better afterward. This story doesn’t have a happy ending. It doesn’t have an ending at all.)


End file.
